Gohan and Piccolo
by Genkai-chan
Summary: Just my version of Gohan and Piccolo and Nappa and stuff, you'll see soon enough!


Gohan sat alone, thinking am I ever going to see my mother again? Just then Gohan heard a rustle of a cape."Piccolo, I'm so glad to see you! I was wondering if"-"Can it!' snapped Piccolo..".Well don't just stand there, spar!"Gohan just stood there with a half smile, ring to think positive. But what was there to be positive about.His dad, dead.forced to live and survive on an island..and Piccolo!"Ok." Gohan said. Within 15 long painful minutes Gohan had lost! As he was getting up Piccolo just stared at the boy. But in another 30 minutes Gohan was on the ground for the 50'th time piccolo again looked at Gohan and demanded a break! It was about 9:30p.m. so Piccolo built a fire for Gohan, then started meditating, Gohan just sat, and looked at ground frowning and thinking about the training he is encountering." Don't fall asleep on me we have a lot more training to do!" Piccolo said."Oh no..I'm just..thinking.I won't fall asle- zzzzzz."Whtever...."Piccolo said softly. While Gohan slept Piccolo thought about the two saiyans that where to arrive in 5 months! Piccolo looked down at Gohan; Piccolo picked him up and cradled him in his arms. He had been thinking hard Gohan's life really is....At 4:00a.m. he put Gohan back where he was and said..."I won't let anything happen to you..I promise."  
  
5 MONTHS LATER.  
"Good you're getting better at this." said Piccolo. Gohan stood in his fighting stance smirking.."You really think so!" he replied." Don't let you guard down so easily!!"Piccolo said evilly Just then Piccolo said "Special.Beam.Cannon!!"Just Gohan's luck, Piccolo's attack hit him right in the stomache!!"Aaaaaaaaaaaa!!!"Gohan shouted. Piccolo's attack sent him fling about 100 feet! As Piccolo flew over to see if he was alright, he thought if he over did it....Looking down at the unconscious Gohan he herd a huge crash..."The Saiyans have arrived! Gohan, Gohan, Gohan, are you alright!?" "Wha..!"Gohan said squinting up at Piccolo." Come on the saiyans have arrived, are you ready!?""I think so.. I'll try my best."Don't try just do!" Piccolo advised. The saiyans were named Nappa and Vegeta,Nappa,was bold,tall,and muclear.And Vegeta was skinny, had pointy black hair, and had a tail like all saiyans.Luckiely Goku, Gohan's dad's friends came to help they needed it!Yamcha,krillin,Tien,and Chiaotziu are determined to kill Vegeta and Nappa,but starting off with the saiyan's Sibermen!In the end Gohan,Krillin,and Piccolo were left standing....Now it was time to face Nappa!He stated off with gathering tons of energy for a super beam attack! And his target no other than Gohan!"Haaaaaaaaaa die you rodent!"Nappa shouted. Just then Piccolo thought back to his promise...Gohan covering his eyes from the radiant flashes of light! But before the beam could reach Gohan, Piccolo leaped in front of Gohan! Surprising Nappa, Krillin, Vegeta, and mostly young Gohan! Gohan ran over to the dieing Piccolo.."I'm very proud of you kid!" said Piccolo.Gohan was begged him not to go, but it was too late.!"Nooooooooooooooooo!!"Gohan exclaimed with anger and rage! Just then Goku had returned from other world. When wished back to life by the dragon balls you can have 3 wishes and they wished him back, awhile ago!" Stop hurting my friends!"Goku said!" Well here he comes mister Saiyan hot shot!"moccked Nappa.As Goku walked toward the ugly giant he thought where the others were..But being the cruel person Nappa was he didn't care about Goku right now! He went flying toward Krillin and Gohan!"Die"he shouted."Nooooo"Goku thought to himself.Goku flying as fast as he could tried to reach Nappa,but it was no use.."Kaio- ken attack!!"Goku said as he rushed pass Nappa and caught Nappa before he reach them! He threw him to the ground with such power too!" Where are the others?" asked Goku..."dead, Yamcha, Tien, Chiaotziu, andPiccolo!"Gohan answered. Well seeing the angry look on Goku's face, Nappa tried to get up and fright but couldn't!" The bigger you are the harder you fall." advised Goku. Vegeta said impatiently "I'm the prince of all saiyans I do not like to wait!"Vegeta held out a hand for Nappa. Nappa took it right away, but, Vegeta threw him into the air and blew him up!" Worthless wanna-be"said Vegeta cruly.Now everyone saw how heartless he really was!" How could you do that to your own partner!?" snapped Goku!"Easy!"Vegeta snapped back!" You're too cruel for anyone likes, so leave this planet!" said Goku."You wanna make something out of it. Besides this planet is so peathic I could really care less!" remarked Vegeta."Time to fight then, if you don't leave!" ordered Goku. "Don't boss a Saiyan prince." Vegeta said coolly." Lets end this!" shouted Goku.  
  
Hours Later..  
As the punches flew from Vegata, the kicks all came from Goku; too it seemed that no one would become victorious. "Well seems we are evenly matched!....."Goku said ."No way! You'll never be as strong as me! So how about we finish this whole thing once and for all!???! "Vegeta still punching Goku, while he blocked. "How,you mean one final super attack. "Goku said. "Duh!" said Vegeta. "Fine! On the count of three..1.2..3!!" Goku shouted, only to be inn erupted by Vegeta.."No ...Now!! "Gallic Gun!!!!"Vegeta shouted .Ka.me.ha..me.ha!!! Goku exclaimed. Big flashes of ligt came soaring from Goku and Vegeta! Moments seemed like hours in this blazing eruption. After the smoke cleared both were standing, but. surely enough Goku had enough strength to launch a beam!  
  
Days later.  
In the hospital."Ow no no no aaaaak get that thing away from me aaaaaa! Stop please no don't noooooo!" Goku wined. "Hey that stings!" Gohan complained. "Oh I think I left something in the car! "Krillin lied. "Um.I'll help too!" Gohan shouted as he ran behind Krillin. "Get back here you cowards! "Chi chi and master Roshi said, while running after them! Oh yha Chi chi is Gohan's over protective and strict mother! And master Roshi is Goku's old teacher and friend. So anyways.Krillin, Gohan, and Bulma are going travel to planet Namek, a planet where Nameks live. For instance Piccolo is Namek. They are trailing to Namek because they want to wish everyone back who died at the hands of the saiyans!  
  
6 Long Months Later.  
"Are we there yet?" Gohan asked. "No! "Bulma shouted..."Are we there yet" Gohan asked. "For the..how many times was it Krillin?" Bulma asked impatiently, while piloting the plane. "Well..57 times so far.!"Krillin answered. "Are we there! "Gohan asked,again..."Yes yes we are!! "Bulma said excitedly as they were landing. "Cool!" Gohan said happily Far Away On Namek.  
Crash! A Saiyan space ship had landed, but who was in it?,,,, Vegeta had survived! "How, are we sosposto find the dragon balls!?" Gohan questioned Bulma.  
  
In The Sky  
Piccolo looked down from Other World looking after Gohan, thinking I'm sorry I had to let you go off on your own, little Gohan. But I couldn't let anything happen to you. Even you wouldn't believe what I'm saying! I hate to admit it but you mean everything on Earth, and Namek to me. Your so innocent and sweet I don't know why I didn't give you a chance. All I've been doing is pushing you away! "Come on!"Gohan said ."Yha Bulma Your taking for like ever, how about so time today!" Krillin remarked. "Shut up!"Bulma barked while putting on her lip-gloss.  
  
On The Other Side of Namek.. "Hurry up men we need to find those Dragon Balls!" said Frieza. "Grrrrrr! Why should we! Shouted a foolish but powerful henchmen. "Because I said so!!, barked Frieza am the power fullest worrier in the universe hahaha" and with that Frieza blew him up by just tightening his grip!  
"Wow Bulma your Dragon Rader is really aucceret" Gohan said. "So far we only found four!" Krillin said hopelessly.  
  
Back To Vegeta...  
"Damn it! All I found so far is two." Vegeta said cusing under his breath. So countiuined searching radomly.  
As Frieza, Vegeta, Gohan, Krillin, and Bulma searched for the Dragon balls Chi chi was worried about Gohan. "Wait till I get my hands on them!" "Oh don't be so hard on them Chi chi all they are going to do is wish Yamcha, Tien, Chouzu, and Piccolo back to life. Master Roshi commented. I don't like that Piccolo, he kidnapped my son and changed him, a lot!! Chi chi said. "Well Chi chi the way he's improved he'll be alright." Said the Ox King...slowly. 


End file.
